Cloudtail/PR
Personality :Cloudtail is a sharp-tongued cat, often making snarky comments to his Clanmates. While this often surprises cats who aren't close to Cloudtail, this does not stop him from being a loyal ThunderClan cat. Even though Cloudtail has had moments where his loyalty has been tested, he is a cat who always keeps his word, no matter what. :Despite having said to not believe in StarClan, Cloudtail is a firm believer of the warrior code, and believes in the existence of good and evil in the world. His lack of faith in StarClan causes him to question many aspects of Clan life, such as going to Highstones to obtain nine lives, and the legitimacy of visions that medicine cats have. :Cloudtail is very defensive of his kittypet roots, and is one of the first to jump to a kittypet's defense if need be, often reminding his Clanmates of both he and Firestar's origins. Relationships Firestar :Fireheart is the one to take Cloudkit into ThunderClan. When the other cats tease him for his kittypet origins, Fireheart tries to defend him, but it is hard when he is so lazy. When Cloudpaw becomes Fireheart’s apprentice, he is often frustrated when his mentor is always reprimanding him instead of praising him. He starts sneaking away to eat Twoleg food, and when Fireheart finds out, he confronts him and says that he cannot have a paw in two worlds. Cloudpaw doesn’t listen, and on his next visit, he is kidnapped by Twolegs and is forced to become a kittypet for a brief while. Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw save him, and Cloudtail promises never to break the warrior code again. When Cloudpaw returns to ThunderClan, many cats are skeptical of letting him back in, but Cloudpaw insist that he was held against his will, and Fireheart stands up for him. After this, Cloudpaw’s attitude changes, and he helps around camp as a loyal ThunderClan apprentice. Fireheart is pleased by his attitude but alarmed when he begins to deny StarClan. However, Fireheart grows to respect Cloudtail as a warrior, even with his disbelief in their ancestors. When Firestar becomes leader, Cloudtail is one of his closest senior warriors and is loyal to his leader and to ThunderClan. Princess :Cloudtail didn’t know his mother very well, as she gave him away to Fireheart so that he could be raised in ThunderClan when he was still a young kit. However, Cloudtail is often teased about his kittypet origins because his mother was a kittypet. Brightheart :After Brightheart is brutally injured by dogs and given the cruel name of Lostface, Cloudtail is the only one who can see past her scars. He comforts her and helps her learn how to hunt with one eye, and Brightheart might not have made it if it weren’t for Cloudtail. Cloudtail convinces Firestar to change her name, and the two soon become mates. Although Brightheart is briefly mad at Cloudtail when he grows close to Daisy, Cloudtail soon realizes what is happening and mends his relationship with his mate. Cloudtail and Brightheart retire to the elder’s den together and spend the rest of their days with each other. Whitewing, Ambermoon, Snowbush, and Dewnose :Cloudtail loves his first daughter, Whitewing, and is proud of her. Whitewing is very close to her parents. Brindleface, Ferncloud, and Ashfur :As Cloudtail’s foster family, Cloudkit was raised by them. Brindleface treats him like her own kit, due to the recent loss of one of her own kits. Cloudkit plays with his foster siblings, but often gets them into trouble. Daisy :Cloudtail finds Daisy and her kits on ThunderClan territory and decides to bring them back to the Clan. He defends Daisy when some cats don’t want her in ThunderClan because she is a kittypet, and relates to her because they both have kittypet origins. He grows so close to Daisy that Brightheart becomes mad at Cloudtail and jealous of Daisy. Daisy falls in love with Cloudtail, but Cloudtail doesn’t notice. But, after a nudge from Leafpool, Cloudtail rekindles his relationship with Brightheart. Cinderheart :Cloudtail was Cinderheart’s mentor, and trained her well. He is surprised when Cinderpaw manages to recognize the scent of badger, as she had never seen one before. He is worried when she falls out of the Sky Oak, and when she returns to her training, he is very protective of her, and constantly reminds her not to push herself. He tries to calm Cinderpaw down when she cannot become a warrior with her littermates because of her leg injury and is pleased to see her finally become a warrior with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages